Build A Legend Vol 2: Rider VS Rider
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: The second term has begun, follow Team RWBBY as they try to fight over the strange hold of the Hazard Trigger, and the forces that conspire against them. But who are these gold and purple armoured figures and what plan does the master mind have in store? What can our Best Match duo pull off this time huh?
1. Chapter 21-THE LUNCHTIME ROYAL!

**A/N: HI READER**

**Whelp, you've asked for it and now I've delivered. Finally here is Volume 2 of Build A Legend.**

**We got new Bottles, we got new SMASH, we got new Evo Grimm and most of all we got new characters and forms.**

**As always I'll say to go check out my other stories, especially Build A Legend Vol 1 and Movie War Dimension: Build up Fruit considering those come before this.**

**And now, with nothing else, let's do this.**

**READY?! GO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

CHAPTER 21: THE LUNCHTIME ROYAL!

* * *

_[Previously]_

"_An amnesiac from another world given a great power from a mysterious force." _

_**BEST MATCH…**_

"_But with this power came a great cost, and great enemies."_

_**BAT…**_

_**COBRA…**_

"_But along the way, he made friends that followed him through this adventure."_

_**WAKE UP…**_

"_And was even able to acquire the powers of legends."_

_**FRIENDSHIP…**_

_**IMAGIN…**_

_**ORANGE…**_

"_But in the end, to protect the ones he wants to hold dear, he had to cross over to a dark path."_

_**NO WAY…**_

"_Now he must realise his mistakes, his consequences for falling down a path of no return." _

_-DARCI's Log._

* * *

A ship hovered over Vale as civilians made their way through the street. Two of those people were making their way to a book shop.

The first was a girl with dark skin and green hair with red eyes. She wore an exotic outfit that was mostly white with a green undershirt and on her back was a black symbol of a cut gem. She had white shorts with brown trousers strapped over the rest of her legs. And on the back of her waist were two holstered guns.

The other was a boy with silver hair and grey eyes. He wore a black and blue shirt with black trousers with a grey line through them and armour around the lower legs. He also had armour around his arms and black fingerless gloves.

"Uh, this place is so dull." The boy groaned.

"I kinda like it." The girl disagreed. "Tall buildings, diverse culture."

"And nice, dopey people who are easy to pick pocket."

"That's every city!" The girl put her hands on her hips.

"Oh Emerald, master thief! Please don't take my money, I barley have enough to get by!" He mocked, which made Emerald growl.

"Shut up Mercury!" She huffed and walked off.

"You're no fun." He sighed and followed. Eventually the two made it to a building labelled Tuskon's Book Trade, the blinds shut and the small sign saying CLOSED. The two smirked at each other and walked inside.

**YEAH!**

Only to be sent flying back outside by something. The pushed themselves back up and looked at whoever just attacked them.

"Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black." The voice of whoever attacked them said as he walked into the light. "A pair of whiny teenagers who just wanted attention."

"Who the hell's this?" Mercury said as he got into a martial arts stance.

"I am known by many names: the bringer of pain, master of the unknown, and the one who should be feared. But many call me a simple name…."

Emerald stood up and pointed her guns at the attack. She then remembered what her superiors had told her, the strange mix of red and blue, the overall asshole shtick and the annoying personality that all the bad guys hate. "Hi I'm Baron, here to kick your ass."

"Merc, I think this is the guy Cinder got so mad about."

"Yeah so?" Mercury merely shrugged then looked back to Baron. "Where's Tukson? We're here to buy a few books."

"Oh does that include 'How to get away with murder 101'? Tukson left a good few days ago after a little someone gave a tip about two uninvited guests." Baron took out his Drill Crusher, giving it a few swings. "See Torchwick may have tight lips, but everyone talks eventually."

"So Roman gave up dirt about us huh?" Mercury said displeased. "Doesn't matter, it's 2v1 we got you outnumbered. What do you say to that?"

"Meh," He smirked under his helmet. Emerald growled and started to blast Baron with her pistols, with the Rider then springing himself into the air. He created his own glyph behind him that he then launched off towards the two teens.

The two dodged as Baron shoved his Drill into the concrete floor. Emerald switched her guns into a mode that looked like Kamas. She went to slash at the Rider who retaliated with blocks and dodges. At one slash he ducked under and bashed the Crusher's handle into her knee before he kicked her in the chest with the Tread Foot.

Mercury then came running in and kicked the side of Baron's helmet. He continued to kick more and more until with one kick Baron grabbed his leg, stuck the Drill Crusher into it and began drilling into his leg. He pulled out of Mercury's leg, making sparks pour out as he fell to the ground.

"Cybernetic legs huh? Your greatest strength and weakness." Baron leaned his weapon on his shoulder. "Now why don't ya just come along nicely? You'd be roomies with Roman in his cell." He taunted with a chuckle.

Emerald ran over to her fallen friend and growled at Baron. "So we didn't get to kill the traitor, that doesn't mean you can stop us!" Suddenly the two shimmered and vanished.

"Oh right, she can make hallucinations. Well they're probably long gone by now." He grabbed the two Bottles in his Driver and took them out, deactivating the RabbitTank armour. "Feels good to be back." He sighed.

When it was fully deactivated, it showed Baron still had the same brown hair and blue eyes with the blue and red half/half shirt underneath the green and purple trench coat.

"Look out world, Build's ready for action."

* * *

Well hello, hello, hello. It certainly has been a while.

After the whole Multiverse panic that happened a few weeks back, both our teams decided to take a little rest and relaxation. So for the past few days Ruby has been planning the 'Best Day Ever', so I'm looking forward that.

Anyway you're probably wondering what that last bit was? Well after we caught Torchwick we made a little deal, he told us the things he knew in exchange for giving him a nice comfy cell. So we gave a heads up to Tukson, and helped him leave the kingdom early.

But right now, Blake, Weiss, Yang and I were having a good lunch. Although Blake was doodling some stuff in a notebook.

"Watcha doing?" Yang and I asked at the same time as we both nudged Blake.

"Nothing," She slammed the book shut. "Just going over notes from last semester."

"Lame!" Yang laughed before she caught a grape in her mouth.

"Yeah, why are you studying? If anything we should celebrate us saving two different Multiverses." I said before gulping down some Pepsi.

"Agh, please don't remind me. My head still hurts from trying to understand that whole mess." Weiss whined.

The out of nowhere Ruby slammed a giant binder onto the table we were on. The binder read in big red pen 'Best Day Ever Activities!'

"*Ahem!* Sisters! Friends! Future brother in law!"

"Seriously?!" Yang and I shouted. I swear Ruby's probably planning a wedding as we speak.

"Weiss,"

"HEY!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said with an inspiration voice.

"This oughta be good." Yang chuckled before she caught another grape in her mouth.

"Fun fact, those are kinda similar to famous quotes from my world." I said to her. Suddenly a grape hit me in the head and I looked to see Naga and Nora snickering to each other.

"A dream that one day, the five of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has had ever!" She squealed.

"Did you steal my binder?!" Weiss realised as she looked at the binder. Meanwhile I grabbed a sausage off my plate and threw it at the Dragon Faunus.

"I am not a crook." Ruby quickly denied.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby cheered.

"I always kick my semester off with a-!" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, in which she gave me narrowed eyes.

"I'm gonna save everyone by saying don't make a pun that bad." I sighed. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "But anyway, I think we should kick off the semester with a YANG." The two of us shared a laugh before I was pelted with a wet slice of ham.

"BOO!" Naga and Nora booed at me.

"Look guys it's been a good two weeks since the docks thing and the weird multiverse thing." Ruby spoke up. "And between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is gonna be great! But classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said with the slightest of horror as Yang got up and threw an apple.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Aw come on, no one wants to see a sad kitty." I said before throwing bacon disks. "Besides, this is our last day, so we should spend it together as a team."

"I for one think-!" Weiss was interrupted when a pie was lobed into my face. The metal dish fell off with cream dripping off. I looked at Team JNNPR, Naga and Nora were pointing at each other, Ren had to face palm, and Jaune and Pyrrha were holding back shocked looks.

"Oh, now this means war." My eyes glowed red through the cream.

* * *

THIS HAS BECOME CHAOS!

Every other student ran out the cafeteria in a frenzy as the kitchen war began. Team JNNPR had constructed a fortress of tables with Nora stood atop as the queen.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang.

On the other side was our team, five fearless warriors that stood together to at the table. Ruby had just slammed her foot on the table with a carton of milk in her hand. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be…..DELICIOUS!"

"YEAH!" We all cheered.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as she jumped down and flipped a table full of watermelons. Ren flipped kicked three of them, Jaune did a roll and threw one, Pyrrha threw two of them, and Naga empowered his hands to throw another three.

"Yang, turkey! Baron, squid!" Yang rolled over and stuffed her hands inside a pair of turkeys while I grabbed a full on squid by its tentacles. Yang smashed her turkey gauntlets and began to punch the watermelons as I swung the squid like a whip and cut through them.

Blake jumped over us and grabbed a pair of baguettes. She used them as swords as the three of us disposed the rest of the watermelons. Yang then launched the two turkeys that knocked Jaune back.

Blake and Pyrrha clashed at each other with baguettes while I wrapped the squid around Naga thanks to me speed. "Come on Naga, you gotta INK better than that."

The Dragon Faunus growled and ignited his Dragons Force the rip through the tentacles. He grabbed a shish-kebab filled with different meats and vegetables that he then lit with blue fire.

"Seriously?" I looked over the floors and nearby tables to look for any kinda mike shift weapon. "Pepperoni! Come at me bro!" He held his like the Beat Crosser while I held mine like my Drill Crusher. The two of us took swipes at each other, the fire on his kebab singeing my uniform slightly. I ducked under one and smashed the pepperoni into his shin before whacking him upside the chin and then across the side of his face.

He stumbled back before he took of the bits of meat and vegetable, lit them with his Dragons Force and threw then at me. I yelped before I ducked and dodged from the flaming food, occasionally deflecting a few away with my meat before I threw it into his throat which I followed with a running side kick.

"Now that was meaty." I can't help it, I gotta make bad jokes. (Especially with me here)

"Now what's next?" I asked, just as a loud rumble and turned around to see Blake running away from a swarm of soda cans. "Oh sh****************t!" I joined Blake in running away from the swarm. As they crashed, the cans exploded like grenades.

As it came closer, I turned around and mimicked Pyrrha's magnetism to push back the onslaught of cans. "This goes against any laws of physics! Aluminium cans are not magnetic!" Was the last thing I said before too many of those cans piled up and caused an explosion that sent Blake and I into a wall. "Ruby, can you take care of them…?" I flopped off the wall and face planted on the floor. I turned to lay on my back to watch the spectacle that was to unfold.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the still standing JNNPR. She knelt down as her cape began to flutter. And soon she took off, dragging along anything that laid on the ground. After dragging more crap on the ground, Ruby turned into a red missile that zoomed past JNNPR and also dragged them. When she reached the wall, Ruby grinded to a halt as JNNPR was plunged into the wall, which also cracked.

Ruby then jumped out the way as the tidal wave of food and drink she gathered smothered against JNNPR. Ruby landed in a super hero pose as the members of the apposing team fell off the wall.

"Woohoo, we did it…" I weakly cheered with a slightly raised hand which then fell down.

"I love these guys." Oh is that Sun? Weiss, Blake and I sat up and saw the Monkey Faunus standing next to a boy in a red jacket over a white shirt with a black tie. He had blue hair with a pair of yellow goggles, fingerless gloves, as well as black trousers with boots. He was also drenched in purple soda. Ah it's the true ladies' man, Neptune Vasilias.

Suddenly Glynda burst through the cafeteria doors with a look in her eyes that could rival Medusa. She whipped her crop and used her semblance to take every table and put them back in their respected places, she even moved us all back to middle of the room. "Children please, don't play with your food."

"Hey, where's Yang?" I asked, before I heard a scream from above which turned out to be Yang that crashed on top of me. "Ow my spine…" Of course everyone present laughed at my expense.

"**Well that was fun…" **Z said as he crawled out of wherever he was hiding. **"Can we do something else other than fight with food?"**

"Yeah alright. Hey DARCI, can you think of anything we can do for a last day?" There was no response, just what I was expecting.

"She's still not talking to you?" Yang asked as she got up and pulled me up. "It's been nearly a month, are you sure she's even online still?"

"She has to be, otherwise my systems wouldn't work." I took the goggles off and just ran my thumb over the lens with a sad face.

"HA! Found it!" Ruby pulled out 'her' binder that was seemingly undamaged. "Now we can get along with the plan. First off, Laser Tag!"

"Hey if it's any consolation," Yang put a hand on my cheek. "I can have a talk with her, girl on robo girl."

"Yeah, thanks." She patted my face and the two of us followed after our friends.

* * *

The light of day had faded, with the dark of night covering Vale. Within a warehouse, White Fang members and Droids were unloading and staking crates of Dust. And orchestrating it all was the cranky bat herself.

"NO! NO! NO! Fire Dust goes over, Water Dust goes over there! Idiots!" Shroud shouted at the WF and Droids. "What are you two doing?!" She turned to the Atlesian Bros, who were just playing cards.

"_We don't answer to you," _Vex said as he looked over his hand. _"We only answer to Stalk." _This only made Shroud growl.

"_Besides, it seems you have more pressing matters Ms Kage." _Sector pointed behind her before he drew a card. Shroud looked behind her to the door to see Emerald helping in a limping Mercury.

"Oh look at that, Cinder's high and mighty brats now nothing more than injured puppies." She taunted.

"Save it!" Emerald huffed as she set Mercury on a chair. "We tried doing that assassination, but that red and blue guy got in our way."

"Build? But how did he know?" Shroud pulled her cape up to her mouth and bit into it.

"Apparently Roman gave up a little, but seems not enough otherwise this place would be swarmed with cops." Mercury groaned as he moved his damaged leg onto a table. "Maybe if you'd lend us some of those Droids we'd have had a better advantage."

"Grr! Listen here you little sh*t, if it were up to me I would take you and that street rat friend of yours and feed to the Grimm."

"Is that so Shroud?" The three humans and two Bros looked up a cat walk to see Cinder walk onto a pad that lowered itself down.

"Yes, that is so." Shroud crossed her arms, while Emerald seemed delighted to see the red dressed woman.

"Cinder!" Emerald walked up, expecting some sort of acknowledgement, but was only ignored by Cinder walking past her.

"Wasn't it your responsibility to take care of the would-be runaway?" Cinder put her hands on her hips as she addressed the steam villain.

"Well I had more important things to do, like taking over all of Torchwick's jobs to keep up the Dust income. So I thought I'd give it to your little urchins." Shroud waved off.

"Didn't I instruct you two to keep your hands clean? Now that you've been revealed that you work with me, a wanted criminal, we have no way on getting into Beacon!" Cinder lectured the two as Shroud was taunting them more by pretending to cry.

"We're…we're sorry." Emerald and Mercury looked down. The two heard robotic laughter and saw the Bros were laughing at them as Vex dealt new cards. Cinder noticed this, and somehow lit the entire deck on fire which startled the two Atlesian Knights.

"_Aw come on! Don't ya know how hard it is for a robot to buy cards?!" _Vex angrily said. Cinder then turned back to Shroud.

"Now, where is Blood Stalk? I'd like to have a word with him."

"Where else would he be, he's in his lab." Shroud pointed to a door at the other end of the warehouse. On the front was a plastered sign that read 'Blood Stalk's Lab. Go AWAY. No Cinders Allowed.' Cinder frowned as she walked over to the door and knocked it.

"Stalk, open up. We need to talk."

"**Can't you read? It says No Cinders Allowed. I'm working here!" **Stalk's voice said from the other side.

"Open up now or I burn the door down!"

"**I'd like to see you try!" **Cinder growled and lit her hand on fire, trying to melt the door away. **"HA! Fire proof door b***h!" **There were sound of locks unlocking before it opened to show the blue snake shaped visor. **"Now what do you want?" **

"Just here to fill you in on the plan, we're moving to stage two. Have the White Fang and Droids clear out the building. I'll send you and Shroud details tonight."

"**Yeah-Yeah okay bye!" **He slammed the door shut and re-locked it. Cinder looked back to the others with a look of absolute offence.

"What's wrong with him?" The others just shrugged, though the Bros seemed to know something, since they looked at each with a nod before leaving.

Inside his lab, Stalk walked past a table that held five test tubes filled with different kinds of coloured liquid. Inside each was a strange type of Bottle, seeming thicker than the regular Full Bottle.

"**Soon. Soon enough I can begin my own part of the plan." **He pressed a few buttons on a console, making each glow. He pulled out his Scroll and typed in a number before he brought it to the side of his helmet. **"Hello? Imper, it's time to begin. Get ready for infiltration."**

* * *

**A/N: There we go, Volume 2 has finally begun. Now I couldn't do much considering this is the only the first episode and the only fight I could think of to include was with Emerald and Mercury.**

**But now let's answer reviews.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Yes there will be back story on Onyx. Yes Dark Decade will be the bad guy. Shrouds father is dead. No I'm not having Daiki Kaito appear. Rogue will be a boy. **

**Raidentensho: The thing is, I don't really wanna do crossovers with the Future Riders. I wanna make my own seasons for them, make my own forms and bad guys.**

**Veto64: Well the Judgment Time was Taiman215's idea for Xross, so since it's his Rider you'd have to ask him. (B) "What is that? I dunno what that is." Pointless that's what.**

**Besides that, it's time to move on. And remember next month I'll write DXD Reaper and the month after will be Twin W Familiar. Till next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 22-GHOSTS AND ICE CREAM, WTF?

**A/N: HI READER**

**So this is chapter two of Build A Legend Vol 2, and this is just gonna be a small bit of a filler chapter. With a cameo of next month's story appearing. And there's gonna be a bit of a surprise here as well.**

**READY?! GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 22: GHOSTS AND ICE CREAM, WTF?

* * *

"They all have detention?" So we had that best day ever Ruby planned out, great fun might I add, but the aftermath is what the problem was.

"I'm afraid so," Doctor Oobleck answered as he quickly sipped away his coffee. "You see before the holidays I specifically set an essay on the warrior Noir Schwarz, and only you, Ms Schnee, Ms Nikos and Mr Ren submitted one out of both teams."

I looked over to teams R(WB)BY and JNN(PR), each of them had bored looks on their faces as they wrote up their missed essays. "So Mr Aldwin, I must ask if you can leave so you pose no distractions."

"Of course Doctor Oobleck." I sighed before starting to leave the history room. I took one last look at those poor, poor saps that have to stay the rest of the day in here before I took my leave.

'So with everyone caught up on stuff, guess I got the day to myself. What to do, what to do?' I thought to myself as I made my way outside and sat down on a bench. "Well, after all these months I never did get to try that ice cream place, now's my best chance if any."

I got up and made my way over to the air ships. "Gonna get some ice cream, gonna get some ice cream."

* * *

As Baron walked through the streets of Vale, he didn't notice a teenage girl hiding behind him. She had half and half hair, one half being brown while the other was pink. She had a white jacket with a pink interior and brown trousers with white boots with high heels. Under her jacket was a brown corset that showed her hips. She had a lot of necklaces around her neck that hung lazily, two black gloves and a pink umbrella. She also had two eyes, one was pink while the other was brown.

She looked at the Rider with a smirk before pulling her Scroll out. _[Found him, what do I do?] _She texted to someone labelled Batty Bitch.

_[Follow him and kill him. Don't screw it up Neo.] _The Batty Bitch replied. Neo smirked and began to follow the Rider, twirling her umbrella in her hand.

When Baron got to the ice cream shop, he was a little surprised when he saw the place was barely full. "Geez, would've thought this place would have more customers. Right what's on the menus?"

TAP-TAP*

Baron felt a tap on his should and turned around to see Neo standing there with an innocent smile. 'Oh my god it's Neo. Wait, why's she here?'

"Can I help you?" She only tilted her head to the side, keeping her smile. "Do you need anything?" She tilted her head the other way. 'What am I supposed to say?!'

"Uh, what's your name?" She pulled out a pen and paper and wrote something.

_{Hi, Neo Politan.}_

"Neo? That's a cute name." She shrugged her shoulders. "You're a mute aren't you?" She nodded. 'I know she's a bad guy, but maybe I can make her a friend.'

"Do ya want some ice cream?" She nodded and gave a sinister smirk. She planned on taking him into a dark alleyway after a little treat and kill him there and then. "Naw, that's a cute little smirk."

Neo's eyes widened slightly. 'Cute?! My smirks aren't meant to be cute, they're meant to scare to people. Even Stalk gets a little freaked out at my smirks!'

_{What?} _She wrote.

"What can I say, you got a cute little smirk." Baron chuckled. "Come on, let's get something, my treat."

After the two ordered their separate ice creams, they took a seat outside. Baron had a smile as he looked around the part of Vale he was in. 'Huh, that's where I beat Sagittarius Nova.' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Neo looked at the Rider with confusion. 'So my smirks won't work, what will?'

_{I never got your name.} _She wrote and pointed at Baron.

"Oh, names Baron. Baron Aldwin."

_{That's a cute name. ;)}_

'Is she trying to flirt with me?' He thought as the waitress severed their treats. 'I could use that.'

After a few minutes the two finished their treats and leaned back with a sigh. "Ah, that was good. You liked that?"

Neo nodded and wrote on her paper. _{Thanks, that was good.} _She replaced her happy face with another smirk. _{Wanna go someplace private to have some fun?} _She moved closer to the Rider and leaned closer to his face.

"Neo listen, I think you're nice and all, but I'm already seeing someone." She gained a saddened look and looked like she was about to leave. "Hey, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends right? How about we go to the park?"

Neo just looked at Baron with a raised eyebrow. Why was this guy being nice to her, they just met. _{Sure.__} _

Soon enough the two were just hanging out in the park. Neo was meant to kill the guy, but she was actually enjoying spending time with him. They played with some animals, threw stones in the pounds, and at the end just relaxed by a tree under the sun.

'I never really get the chance to go out, I'm normally just on missions for Roman, stealing Dust or just assassinating people. But for once, I'm actually enjoying some peace.' She mentally giggled.

As the two enjoyed their moment, there were suddenly alarms going off. The two looked to where the alarms were coming from, and saw three White Fang members running out of a museum, one of them held something wrapped up.

"White Fang?" Baron watched as the members got into a car and drove off. Neo looked at them confused, why were they robbing a museum? "We gotta go after them."

Neo grabbed his wrist as he was about to get up. _{What? Why?}_

"Cause they're the bad guys and it's my job as a huntsmen to stop them." He pulled himself up and took out the Build Scroll before putting in the Lion Bottle.

**BUILD CHANGE!**

He dropped the Scroll on the ground and it morphed to bike mode. He got on and revved the engines, and was surprised when he felt someone get on the back. Neo was clutching onto him as she got comfortable on the bike.

"You really wanna come?" She nodded. "Alright then!" He drove off, following the White Fang without being noticed.

* * *

The remaining team members had finally caught up with their work and had just left the class.

"Oh thank god that's over." Naga said as he stretched his limbs.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Ruby asked.

"Well Pyrrha said she wanted to meet us for training for the upcoming tournament." Jaune sighed as he, Naga and Nora started to branch off. "We'll see you guys later."

"I'm gonna head to the book store to see if they have anything new." Blake said before leaving.

"Well sis, what should we do?" Yang asked as the two were heading back to their dorm.

"Hmm, why don't we see what's Baron doing?" Ruby suggested. Yang pulled out her Scroll and dialled Baron's number. She let it ring for a while before it went straight to voicemail.

"Huh weird, he normally always answers." She frowned with worry.

* * *

The new crime fighting duo followed the White Fang members to the docks, more specifically the same place team RWBBY fought Roman. Although as Baron looked over it, he got back memories of what happened as he used the Hazard Trigger.

_{You okay?} _Neo showed him when she noticed his look.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a few bad memories." He sighed. The duo then watched as the three White Fangs got out the car as someone walked out of the warehouse. The person was covered in a heavy coat that obscured his face.

"Are you the one named Ghoul?" One of the members asked.

"**Yes I am. Do you have the correct item I asked for?" **The hooded man asked.

"Yeah, the Dark Blade of the famous Faunus warrior Noir Schwarz." The WF members unwrapped the item and showed it was scimitar sword with a black blade. "Don't know why you want it, the sword only worked with Noir's semblance."

Ghoul chuckled as he held the blade in his hand. **"Truly a remarkable weapon. Hmm?" **Ghoul looked over to the boxes where Baron and Neo hid, the Rider having his hands clamped over his mouth.

"Something the matter?" One of the members asked.

"**No, just my imagination." **He turned back to the White Fang. **"Come on in, I'll get your payment." **Ghoul led the three into the warehouse.

Neo tapped Baron's shoulder and held up her paper. _{Why does he want that sword?} _

"It belonged to a Faunus warrior in the great war. Apparently his semblance could open small portals in his own deadly called the Void which he channelled in his own sword." Neo gave him a WTF look. "I had to do an essay for homework alright? Let's just go."

The two snuck up to the doors of the warehouse. As they were about to enter, the two heard all three White Fang members screaming. Baron kicked the door open and the two ran in, and what they saw shocked them.

The three members were trapped by dark tendrils. The three members turned to energy and was sucked into a black eye symbol near Ghoul, who was laughing manically. **"It worked perfectly!"**

"What did you do?!" Baron shouted, his and Neo's eyes wide.

"**It's simple really, I used their souls to summon a Damashii to give me more power!" **He ripped his clothes off, showing that he was neither human or Faunus. His body was entirely black with silver boots, gloves and a silver rib like pattern on his chest. He had two red eyes and a belt buckle with an eye on it. **"HA-HA!" **

_{What is that?!} _Neo wrote with her hands shaking.

"What makes you think I know?!" Baron squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at it in the dark hallway. "You don't exactly look like a SMASH."

"**Bah, I am no SMASH. I am a Ganma! An extra dimensional creature that was sent to other worlds to gain the powers of the greatest of historical heroes!" **Black smoke started to pour from the eye seal and out of it came black and white parka coat that instantly attached to the Ganma. The parka was short and looked ninja like with bat accessories, like a pair of scarfs that looked like bat wings.

"**Now I have the power of one of Remnant's deadliest assassin! The power of the Void is mine!" **Energy channelled to the Dark Blade. He slashed at a crate, and as soon as the energy touched it, the crate disintegrated into nothing. **"How about some human testing?" **The Void Ganma sneered.

The two backed up towards the door, Neo drew a blade out of her umbrella while Baron strapped on his Driver. Neo looked at the belt with confusion. "I can explain at a different time."

**RABBIT! **

**TANK!**

**BEST MATCH!**

"**A Driver? That means you're a Kamen Rider?!" **The Ganma roared and charged at the two. They jumped out the way as the Ganma stabbed his blade into the bigger door and disintegrated it.

While it was distracted, Baron and Neo made tracks to get outside for a better battlefield. The Ganma followed by disintegrating the entire warehouse.

**ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!"

**FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

The two Half-Bodies slammed together as steam hissed out. **"Never seen a Rider like you before, what do you call yourself?"**

"Build, Kamen Rider Build." Baron said as he stretched his arms. "And the laws of victory are now set in motion!" He pulled out the Drill Crusher as Neo twirled her blade.

The Ganma sneered before he charged. He swung the blade which Baron then parried with the Drill Crush before spinning round and slashing the Ganma in the face. The ghostly monster seemed unfazed before he stabbed the Dark Blade into his chest, which knocked him back. Neo rushed in and jumped around the Ganma, taking any chances to slash or stab the Ganma. At one point she got behind the Ganma, jumped onto his back and stabbed her blade into the back of his neck.

The Void Ganma reached behind him and threw Neo off of him, he also pulled off the blade and threw it onto the ground. **"Truly this isn't the best you have?" **He taunted with a laugh.

Baron spring jumped over to the Ganma and kicked it with the Tank Boot before slashing it multiple times. Neo then jumped over the Rider and started to whack the Ganma with her closed umbrella before she spin kicked him away. She ended by opening her umbrella and taking a bow.

"Stylish." Baron joked as he walked up to her. She merely replied with a smirk and wink. "Now let's get this guy."

**TIGER! READY? GO!**

The Drill Crusher was coated in yellow energy as three energy claws grew out. The Void Ganma got back up and channelled the Noir's semblance into the Dark Blade.

_{He's doing the disintegrate thing!} _ Neo held up a quickly written note, which was evident with the words being practically scribbles.

"I can see that Neo!" Baron swung his weapon, which enlarged the claws that were aimed at the Ganma. The Void Ganma slashed at the claws and erased them. "Okay that could be bad."

"**Foolish humans!" **The Ganma sent a projectile slash which made the two duck down as the attack erased an entire storage crate behind them. **"I have the spirit of this world's greatest assassin, what do you possible have?!"**

"Possibly over a hundred forms, but who's counting?" Baron removed the Bottles in his Driver and pulled out the Ghost and Magnet Bottles. "With all this talk 'bout spirits and souls, I say we make this a little bit more supernatural!"

**GHOST!**

**MAGNET!**

**BEST MATCH!**

The Ganma charged at the two again with a battle cry. Just as it was about to swing, the Rider seemed to shatter into pieces. This left the Ganma confused until from outta nowhere came Neo, slamming her heels into the Ganma's face.

**ARE YOU READY?!**

"Build Up!" Neo cartwheeled away from the Ganma and Baron floated forward with a punch now in the MagGhost suit.

**THE WANDERING ATTRACTION! MAGGHOST! YEAH!**

The Ganma sent more energy slashes at the two, Neo vanished away while Baron turned intangible as the slashes went through while he flew away to get some cover.

"This could go better." He sighed as Neo dropped down next to him.

_{Got any plans?}_

"Can't say I do, kinda free styling it." He shrugged. Parts of the crate they were behind suddenly started to get erased. "And right now my freestyle-ness is telling me to run." They turned to run, but Baron was caught by his throat and held him up.

"**Surprise~~~!" **The Ganma chuckled before rearing back the Dark Blade and plunging it into Baron's stomach, making the Rider howl in pain, and Neo's eyes widening in dread. **"Predictable humans." **The Ganma threw Baron to the ground, the Rider clutching his stomach with Neo running to his side. **"Maybe I can get a good Eyecon from you, I'll even use her soul to summon the Damashii."**

"Like hell you will…" Baron quickly lifted his left arm and blasted a magnetic blast that launched the Ganma away. Baron groaned as he let his arm fall, his armour deactivated. "Oh god that feels deep….." He hissed.

_{Come on, we need to get you out of here!} _She quickly threw away the paper and started to pick Baron up.

"No, I'll manage. You gotta run, save yourself." Neo narrowed her eyes and bonked Baron's head. "Ow, Neo!"

She grabbed the collar of his coat and showed him her paper. _{Idiot! Like hell I'd leave you!}_

"Aw, come on Neo. We've know each other for a day, and if you carried me I'd just slow you down and get us both killed." Baron groaned as he noticed small bits of blood were pooling inside his shirt, his aura was slowly healing though. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

_{Because…..you're the first person who's ever really cared about me! Even if I was sent here to kill you, I…consider you a friend now. I can't let you die.} _She wrote with a sad frown.

'She was sent to kill me?! Actually, not that surprising.' He managed to let out a small chuckle despite his pain. "Well ya know what they say, opposites always tend to attract." She smiled.

"**Bah ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh this is too much!" **The two looked back as the Void Ganma skulked towards them by dragging his blade across the ground which casted sparks. **"But right now I've had enough of this little game we've played, it's time for you do die!" **He channelled the semblance into the blade and raised it above his head.

Neo wrapped her arms around Baron in an attempt to shield him while Baron closed his eyes, knowing there may be no way out of this.

**GAN GUN PUNISHER!**

The two opened their eyes, and to their confusion the Ganma's arm was wrapped in a ghastly black chain. **"What?! No…" **

The three looked to where the chain had come from, and saw the chain ejecting from a purple eye symbol with two sets of two horns on the top and bottom. It was then a figure walked out the symbol.

The suit was fully black and had armour covering the arms, legs, chest, legs, hands and shoulders. There were purple zig zagged lines going across the arms, legs and chest with the middle of the chest having an purple eye with two horns on the bottom and top of it. The wrists, ankles and knee pads were purple and the helmet had a black visor with a purple skull that covered most of it. He also had a black parka coat with purple lining. In his hand was a chain whip weapon with the handle was purple with a black chain and purple short blade. He had a Driver that looked like a tombstone with an eye in the middle and an orange lever on the side.

"**The Reaper?!" **Void Ganma seemed legitimately scared at the new Rider.

'Another Rider named Reaper? That's totally not gonna get confusing…' Baron thought to himself as he remembered that skeletal Rider from a few weeks ago. 'Gotta admit though, he's kinda creepy.'

"Neo-Ganma, now for your judgment!" He held the Punisher with both hands and yanked the Ganma towards him. He unwrapped the chain around the Ganma's arm before he spun around and struck the Ganma with the blade at the end.

The Void Ganma used Noir's semblance to send slashes at Reaper. The purple Rider glowed purple as he levitated and back flipped away as the projectile hit the ground where he stood.

Reaper then somehow made the Punisher's chain enlarge and grow further as he hit the Ganma a few more time before he spun around overhead whacked it, making the Void Ganma stumble back.

Reaper threw his chain whip away before he stretched both his arms out which made his Driver glow. From the light came two handguns that flew into his hands, they were both black with purple engravings and markings.

**GAN GUN EBONY!**

**GAN GUN IVORY!**

Reaper floated again as he began to fire energy bullets from Ebony and Ivory. The bullets either skimmed or pierced the Ganma, making him roar in pain. Reaper dropped to the ground and slammed his two guns into the Ganma's head. He mixed his punches and kicks with his guns shot and at one attempted slash from the Ganma, Reaper ducked under and shoved both barrels into the Ganma's chest before unleashing five bullets from each. He then spun the guns around his fingers so he held them by the barrels and smashed the handles into the sides of the Ganma's face before he spun them again and aimed both barrels at the Ganma's eyes before blasting them both. The Void Ganma flew a good distance, and crashed through a wall.

The Ganma growled before blasting another Void Slash at the Rider. The attack hit him dead in the chest, but actually didn't affect him but did knock him to the ground.

"**What?! But Noir's semblance was said to disintegrate anything it touched!" **The Ganma panicked.

"Well that's obvious," Reaper sat himself up and made his guns disappear. "The only thing that can hurt a Devil like me is holly light, and I'm pretty sure you've got none."

Reaper opened his Driver and removed the white and black eye shaped object in it, making the Parka on him disappear as well as the visor, which left a silver faceplate.

"But now let me show you a true knife master." He pulled out an eye shaped object with a black outer and a red inner with a red iris. "Let's go, Jack the Ripper!"

"_**It's killing time!"**_A voice said, from the eye thing it'd seem. He clicked the button on the side, which made the lens switch from an iris to a logo showing D1. He dropped it in and closed it.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA! **

Coming out of the Driver was a longer Damashii that looked like a trench coat. It was mostly black with red lining, short sleeves, and a red and black top hat on each shoulder. It had two red eyes and looked at the Ganma excitedly. It flew around for a bit before Reaper pulled the lever out and in.

**KAIGAN! JACK THE RIPPER!**

The Damashii planted itself onto Reaper as the visor slid onto his helmet, which showed two blood red daggers crossing each other.

**DAGGER SLASH-SLASH! KILLER IN THE NIGHT!**

The red on his visor glowed and so did his Driver as another weapon ejected out, this one being a dagger.

**GAN GUN DAGGER!**

Reaper held the Dagger in a reverse grip as he charged at the Ganma. He moved with swift speeds as his Dagger cut deep into the Ganma's ghostly flesh.

The Ganma was about to do another Void Slash, but a stray shot from Baron's Drill Crusher made him loose grip on the sword. The ghost monster looked to the downed Rider, seeing that smirk on his face while Neo helped him stand.

The Ganma turned back to Reaper just as the Rider punched him in the face before he lunged the Dagger into the Ganma's shoulder. He pulled out and jumped back before the tops of the top hats opened and smoke poured out. The smoke obscured the Ganma's vision, all he could see was a shadow in the dark.

Then from nowhere Reaper sprinted out and slashed his back, then he appeared at another angle and slash him again. Reaper repeated this process until with one last lunge from behind he practically slit the Ganma's throat, though it didn't kill him. The smoke cleared as the Ganma looked in agony.

"**This is madness…!" **The Ganma went to reach for his sword, which turned out to be just an illusion courtesy of Neo. **"Agh…!"**

Reaper pulled the lever out and back in again.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

Reaper rolled his neck and got into a pose with his left arm forward while his right was behind him.

"For your crimes against the living, I sentence you to death once more!" A purple eye symbol appeared behind him with energy flowing to the Dagger. "Night Stalker!"

**JACK THE RIPPER OMEGA STABBER!**

Reaper took a running start before he jumped and plunged the Dagger into the Ganma's chest, exactly where the heart would be, all the energy within the Dagger flowed into the Ganma's body before he ripped out his weapon. Reaper turned around and walked away, just as the Ganma fell down and exploded.

"Wait!" Reaper turned around as Neo and a limping Baron walked up to him, the ice cream looking girl still helping him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar, Kamen Rider Reaper." He said. "And for lack of better terms, this my 'partner' Jack the Ripper."

"_**Well hello there~~~."**_A voice said as the visor flashed. _**"You look awfully delicious." **_

"Knock it off Jack!" Reaper whispered to the Damashii. "Well, thank you for helping with taking care of the Ganma. Here's to hoping we meet again." Reaper moved his hands in a circular motion and the eye symbol appeared again which showed what looked like a school. "Nice shot by the way with disarming the Ganma, you must got a good eye."

'That was the thing, I didn't do that,' Baron reached up to touch his pair of goggles. 'But someone did.'

"Now I'll be heading home. So long." Reaper waved as he walked through the portal which then closed.

Baron and Neo then heard police sirens and quickly made tracks, as fast as possible considering Baron was still a little injured. Sooner or later, they made it to the airship dock which would take Baron back to Beacon.

"Well Neo, thanks for the company, and even saving my life." The girl merely smiled at him, in which he patted her head. "But like all good things, this must come to an end. I need to get back to Beacon, my team is probably worried for me."

This made Neo gain a soft look as she looked at the ground. "Come on now, don't be sad. I'm only one Bullhead away, so we can still see each other."

Baron was then surprised when Neo hugged him. He only smiled and rubbed her hair, she even pouted when he made her let go.

"Before I go, how about a little gift?" Neo gained an interesting look as Baron turned around. 'Come on DARCI, this is part of the plan to make things better. You don't have to talk to me, but can you please make the thing.'

Though Neo couldn't see it, something was being piped out of the Build Driver. When he turned back around, she let out a silent gasp.

What he held was a necklace that looked more technological than any other she wore. "Now this here is a special something that'll help you. When you put it on, and turn it on, it'll let whatever you think be heard."

Neo took the necklace and put it on. She pressed the button and decided to test it. _"Hello?" _The voice didn't come from her mouth, but the speaker in the necklace. _"Oh my god…." _She had a genuine happy smile on her face, not a smirk, not a sneer, not even anything psychotic, just happy.

"Till we meet again Neo." Baron waved as he entered the Bullhead and it took off. "Here's hoping you make a good decision."

Neo watched the Bullhead leave before she felt her Scroll ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and turned on the video chat, with Shroud being on the other side.

_[Neo, what the hell has taken so long?!] _She yelled over the Scroll. _[Did you kill him?]_

Neo looked at the Steam Villain, and then to the Bullhead that was about to leave. _[Well?] _Neo nodded no. _[What?! Why not?!]_

"_Because I quit." _She smirked.

_[You can't quit!] _Neo didn't listen and dropped the Scroll on the ground before she stomped on it.

"_Yes, I do." _She then boarded the Bullhead. 'Now I at least got a back up to go to.'

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

"So why does Professor Ozpin wanna see you?" Yang asked me as the two of us were on the elevator to his office.

"Don't know, I haven't done anything bad." I shrugged. The elevator dinged and opened, we saw Ozpin sitting on his side of the desk while there was someone else on the other side who we couldn't see since the chair was bigger than them.

"Good morning Mr Aldwin, Ms Xiao Long." Ozpin greeted us.

"You wanted to see us Professor Ozpin." His only answer was his same cryptic smirk.

"Yes, I would like to introduce you to a new student who has recently join. Meet Ms Neo Politan." The person on the side got up from her chair which was revealed to be Neo.

"_Hello, it's nice to meet you." _She said through the speaker as she smiled.

"Neo? Didn't think you'd wanna join an academy." I smiled. It's not exactly what I had for the plan, I was thinking she could become a vigilante or something, but this works better.

"You know her?" Yang asked with narrowed eyes towards Neo.

"_We met yesterday, fought some bad guys, and returned a piece of history to a museum." _Neo then did a silent gasp. _"You must be the girlfriend he talked about,"_

"Yeah, I am." She lost the narrowed eyes.

"_Let me just say, he says the best things about you. Nothing but compliments." _I don't remember those parts, but if it helps me not get my ass handed to me by Yang I'm okay with it.

"Is that so?" Yang looked to me with a shrug and sigh. "Well then, welcome to Beacon Neo." She and Neo shook hands, and Neo even winked at me again.

Ho boy this…this can go anywhere but good.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go, my first filler chapter. And yes, Neo is now on the good side. And she has a little device to help her express her thoughts.**

**I also hope everyone liked the little sneak peak of Reaper for next month's story, even if the fight with the Jack the Ripper Damashii was a little brutal.**

**But now to answer reviews.**

**Shogun lord poke burst: Well Wizard was gonna be the one after the next, reason because is the last one I did was Gaim and Wizard was before Gaim so I don't wanna do one that's close.**

**BlackHeartKnight: (B) "Enraged."**

**DragonKnight SR: The thing is I don't like giving already existing characters Rider power. And considering how powerful Ruby has gotten in recent volumes I don't think she needs to be Kamen Rider.**

**Guest DCDGojira: No Onyx doesn't have a team. Baron hasn't watched Wizard so he wouldn't know of the weird mayonnaise thing. *YUCK!* That's a pretty good Evo Grimm. And Naga will get the Sclash Driver…for one chapter.**

**Bobby Jenkins: I am not bringing back Time La Time, I wanted to do something different. And considering Kill La Kill only has 24 episodes, I'd have to make a hell of a lot filler chapters.**

**Guest: The equivalent of Harley Quinn for Evolto? My-my, that's a good question, and one I honestly can't think of an answer for.**

**So look forward to DXD Reaper next month, hope you enjoyed that teaser. **

**BYE, BYE. **


	3. Chapter 23-NEW FRIENDS OR AND ENEMIES!

**A/N: HI READER**

**So I guess it's time for another chapter of Volume 2. **

**Also I'll kindly ask for you all to wait until the end for the announcement of September's fic as decided from the poll.**

**So with nothing else *CLAP* let's *CLAP* get *CLAP* this *CLAP* BREAD!**

**RRRRRRRRRRREADY GO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 23: NEW FRIENDS OR AND ENEMIES!

* * *

An ominously large ship parked at the docks with many soldiers in white armour, Atlesian Knights and Atlas students disembarking.

One person who left wore an aviator's jacket as well as baggy jeans. He had the hood up so only a single red eye glowed in the dark of the hood.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda groaned.

"Well…" Ozpin shrugged. "Running an academy and military makes him a busy man. But yes those are a bit of an eyesore."

A chirping noise came from Ozpin's desk. "Come in." The headmaster turned as the doors opened to reveal a man in a white military uniform over a white shirt and red tie. He had combed over black hair and a metal strip over his right eyebrow.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greeted.

"Hello General." Ozpin stood at attention, rather nonchalantly.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood chuckled as the two shook hands. "It's been too long." Glynda then approached the two. "And Glynda, it certainly has been too long since we last met."

"Oh James…" Glynda waved off. "I'll be outside." She left as the two headmasters just chuckled.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said with little to no surprise.

"So…" Ozpin walked back over to his desk. "What in the world brings you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin offered Ironwood a cup of coffee.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood pulled out a flask and poured some of its contents into the cup. "Besides, with you hosting I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"Well I certainly appreciate quality time between friends, I don't appreciate liars." Ozpin sat and slightly narrowed his eyes. "Now tell me the real reason."

"I think you know why Ozpin." Ironwood sighed as he took a sip. "Some kid joins your school with the exact same gadgets and weapons as one of our best Huntsmen is not a coincidence. The council just wants to make sure they're in safe hands."

"So they can use them as weapons?" Ozpin stood up with force. "If Fusion hadn't wanted those Bottles in Mr Aldwin's hands then they wouldn't have chosen him, the same can be said for Mr Dragoon and Pendragon's power."

"But we can find people who are more qualified than them." Ironwood pulled a device out of his coat pocket and placed it on the table. He pressed a button on it and a holographic image of a suit of armour. "I give you Grease, based off blueprints from the Mechanist himself. If you just let us have those Bottles, we can improve it farther than any technology."

"If he's so special, why bring an entire army?"

"You and I both know why I brought those men. With Torchwick in prison, and the others still at large, especially one who first worked at this school."

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are going to give off the wrong impressions. That was shown when one of your 'experiments' was stolen by the White Fang." Ozpin emphasised by nudging his eyes to the blue belt on the hologram.

"But with what Qrow said now being true, we need to take every precaution!" Ironwood slammed his hand on the desk before he grabbed the device. "I just want to-!"

"It's the Vytal Festival." Ozpin calmly interrupted. "A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you try not to scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway the continent." Ironwood had a discomforted look.

"I'm just being cautious, especially hearing from Penny about your student using Fusion's darkest secret." Ozpin himself even frowned at that. "How do I know this 'Build' of yours is even ready for this level of responsibility?"

Ozpin only gave one of patented smirks before he pressed a button on his desk that turned on a bunch of holographic screens. Each one showed a different form Baron had used that Ozpin somehow had recorded.

"He…he has so many…" Ironwood was lost for words.

"I too am being cautious, which is why we'll continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses in all of Remnant." Ozpin assured.

"Believe me, I am. Which is why I brought a special someone with me this time."

At the bottom of the elevator to Ozpin's office was the guy in the aviator's jacket. In his hand he held a golden pocket watch with the face broken and hands frozen.

"AH! Look out!" The guy turned his head only to be crashed into by a blur of red. The two people fell down as so did a lot of small board game pieces. "Oh, sorry!" Turns out it was Ruby who crashed into him. "Sorry, I was trying to get to library to meet my friends, but I was late, so I tried to get there faster, but I ended up crashing into you I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." He said with a chuckle. He got up and helped Ruby pick up the pieces. "You a student here?"

"Um yeah, it's my second term. I'm Ruby." She held out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Onyx." He shook her hand. "I'm from Atlas and here for the tournament. Well not to compete just here to watch." Ruby looked at the single red eye in his hood, he almost seemed familiar to the red reaper.

"Oh well, I hope to see you around Onyx. I gotta go." She sped off with the box under her arm.

"Yeah, hope to see you to." He took the glove off his right hand to show it was cybernetic. "Jeez, she sure has a strong grip." He chuckled as he slipped his glove back on.

* * *

Ya know, the library is meant for us to study, read and improve our education. But NOPE we're playing a board game! WOO!

We were playing a game called 'Remnant the Game', which I can only describe as a mix of Dungeons and Dragons and Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't know jack s**t about D and D, but I know how to believe in the heart of the cards. Ruby was playing as Atlas, Yang was Mistral, Weiss was Vacuo and Blake played as Vale. While they played as the Kingdoms, Neo and I played as the Grimm, being that last option.

"Alright, Yang Xiao Long, prepare your Kingdom for Battle!" Ruby declared dramatically.

"Bring it on!" Yang challenged.

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air fleet!" The made Yang 'gasp' in shock. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" She made a bunch of airplane noises and motioned with her hands.

"You fiend!" Yang 'gasped' again.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repairs only last one turn." Ruby snickered.

"Pretty sneaky sis," Yang chuckled before taking a card from her hand. "But you just activated my trap card!"

"WHA?!"

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang slammed her hand on the table, which knocked over a few pieces. "If I roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"But, if you roll a six or under, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby leaned in.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Yang also leaned in. Is this what family game night is like for them, what's Tai and Qrow like?

Yang rolled the dice, the number landed on being an eight. While the two sisters got a little too heated in the game I took a glance at Team JNNPR on a table opposite from ours. Naga was drawing something, Ren was reading while Nora slept on the turned pages, Jaune was reading a comic of X-Ray and Vav, and Pyrrha was studying. Pyrrha took and the comic from Jaune and gave him the book, before she started to read the comic.

"NO~~~~~~! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby cried dramatically.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids." Yang waved off with no care.

"Goodbye my friends…." Ruby looked like she was on the verge of tears, she's good at acting. "You'll be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards, which are doubled this round thanks to the Mistral trade route!" Yang celebrated. "Oh, and what's this, the Smugglers of Wind Path?!"

"BAH! Bah I say!"

"Looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand!"

"HAVE YOU NO HEART!?"

"_Are they usually this dramatic?" _Neo asked me as we looked over our hand.

"Well, yeah there's no way to sugar coat it, yes." I deadpanned.

"Baron's turn." Yang turned to me as Ruby continued to sob.

"My turn." I drew a card from my deck as Neo and I looked over our hand again. "You wanna summon anything or do we just wait?"

"_Let's wait it out." _Neo smirked.

"We pass. No attacks on anyone." The two of us crossed our arms with smug smiles.

"Seriously, why are you two being so passive? You're playing as the Grimm!" Yang exaggerated, not liking our playing style.

"Sometimes the best paths to victory are the long one." I replied with a shrug.

"Well Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said.

"I have…..absolutely no idea what's going on." Admitted with confusion.

"Look it's easy." Yang slid up next to her. "You're playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb." Weiss frowned.

"See," Yang started to go through Weiss' hand. "You've got Sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge. Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider! See now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet,"

"No~~~~~~~."

"And put in your hand."

"Okay…" Weiss still doesn't seem to understand.

"And since Vacuo Warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards you could use Sandstorm to disable my forces and simultaneously infiltrate my Kingdom! Just know, I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang ended with narrowed eyes.

"And that means?" How does she still not get it?

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby whined.

Weiss stood up and cackled manically. "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"_That's a bit much isn't it?" _Even Neo looked a little freaked out.

"Trap card." Yang showed her other downed card. She started to shuffle the pieces on the board. "Your armies have been destroyed."

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss also started to cry as she sank back down.

"Stay strong Weiss we'll pull through this together!" Ruby sped over and hugged Weiss.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Yet Weiss hugged back.

"Alright Blake, your turn." Yang rested her hands behind her head.

"Oh um, what am I doing?" Blake snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're playing as Vale trying to conquer Remnant!" Yang reminded.

"Right." Blake said uncertainly. "I'll pass."

"My move!" Yang drew her deck. "I place two face downs and attack the nearby Grimm in my Kingdom!"

"You activated MY trap card! Grimm Rebirth!" I dramatically flipped the card. "Now the effect takes place by allowing me to summon a level four or higher Grimm Monster from my Graveyard if I roll a six or above!"

"But if you roll anything lower you summon nothing!" Yang warned.

"Sometimes a chance is all it takes to win." I grabbed the dice and shake it before I threw it onto the board. It rolled for a few seconds before landing on a six. "Now with this I summon my Cyber Deathstalker!" I slammed the card down before placing a little Deathstalker piece that had Gatling guns. "And with such high defence, are you willing to sacrifice so many poor soldiers?"

"I retreat my forces." Yang growled. I slowly pulled the card from my deck, Neo and I gained wicked smiles from what we have. "What's so funny?"

"It's funny the kind of things one can think of when taking over the world. First I play Devils Charge, letting me bypass all of the wall's HP and attack the Kingdom directly!"

"_And with that we attack Mistral with a hoard of Taurus!"_

"No, not my Kingdom!" Yang panicked.

"Oh we are far from done. Now to summon the most feared of Grimm to ever walk the lands. With these four cards collected, the sword, the shield, the armour and the spirit of the Grimm Knight Grimoire!" I took another piece with this one looking like a knight.

"_Now to attack, the Cyber Deathstalker charges to Vacuo gunning down everything, the Flaming Nevermore scorches Atlas,"_

"Lastly Grimoire marches into Vale, and where he goes the Grimm will follow." Ruby and Yang gained shocked looks.

"What does this mean?!" Weiss asked.

"I win, the Grimm now rule all Kingdoms. Bow before me puny humans!" I let out the scariest of laughs that seemed to make any other students walk away.

"_Baron I think you're going a little too far….." _I stopped laughing and looked around at all the leaving students. Guess I did go a bit far.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune asked as he walked over to our table.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got five people." Ruby apologised.

"Then why's Neo playing?" He motioned to the mute.

"_We're sharing." _She waved off.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I doubt you possess." Weiss declined the blonde knight's request.

"Uh….you attacked your own forces two turns ago." Yang smirked.

"Hmph!"

"Bring it on Ice Queen," Jaune challenged. "I've been told that I'm a natural born leader." Jaune boasted.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss joked.

"A-and Pyrrha." Jaune pointed to the Spartan.

"Hello again!" She waved.

"Come on! Let me play your hand for one turn!" He started to beg.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss rejected.

"Why not?! You've trusted me with way more important stuff in the past! Like how you told us that Blake's a-!"

"_Fun loving person!"_ Neo slapped her hand over Jaune's mouth. Pyrrha also ran over and slapped her hand over Neo's.

"Who we all admire and respect!" She added. Everyone sent worried glances at Blake who only had narrowed eyes.

"Sup losers?" We all turned to the voice and saw Sun walk in with Neptune. "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Baron, Ice Cream Girl, JNNPR….Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss demanded.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend Neptune." Sun introduced the blue haired boy.

"Uh…aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked looking at the board game.

"Thank you!" Ren yelled.

"PANCAKES?!" Nora snorted as she woke up.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun whispered to him.

"Intellectual." He interrupted. "Okay? Thank you."

"_So Neptune, where you from?" _Neo asked as she looked over the teen.

"Haven, same as Sun. And….I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel."

"Name's Weiss, and, not interested." She said, which seemed to take Neptune back a bit. I could also see Naga slightly flinch and drop his drawing pad.

"Noted." Neptune said in defeat.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun chuckled at Blake.

"Right…" She got up and dumped her cards on the table. "Well I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." She then left.

"Women!" Nora shrugged.

"Hey Baron, come here." Naga ushered me over towards him. "So I've been thinking, you've got a lot of forms with all those Bottles, and me, well I got one. Two if you count that banana thing that doesn't work anymore."

"And where's this leading?" I asked.

"So what I'm thinking is, how about getting me some new forms huh?" He turned around his drawing pad and showed something that looked like his Cross-Z suit but mostly purple and silver. "I call it Cross-Z Thunder, still thinking on what it can do but whaddya think?"

"I mean it looks cool. But what do you expect me to do?"

"I was wondering if, you know, you could make it." He said with a happy smile.

"Naga, buddy listen, I can't make these kinda things." He lost his smile. "I didn't make the Driver and Bottles; they were given to me the same way Z was given to you."

"So, do I at least get anything? Power Ups or what not?" He put the pad on the table. "Cause I feel way underpowered compared to you."

Aw, my poor little Dragon Boi. He's sad….suddenly my Scroll started to ring, the ringtone being an 8bit version of 'Be the One'. "Hello?"

_[Hello Baron. What's your favourite scary movie?] _A voice said on the other side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi Kaijin."

_[WH-WH-What?! How'd you know it's me?! They have Scream in this world!]_

"I took a guess." There was silence on the other side. "You wanna try that again?"

_[You can be an utter pain you know. Just calling to give a little tip to my little baby.] _What's wrong with this guy?

"What kinda tip?" I asked, Naga leaned in to listen.

_[A certain General has just arrived and is currently searching for you and Naga to 'acquire' your special toys. Let's just say I'd rather not let them get a hold of Bottles that contain the essence of nearly every organic and inorganic objects.] _

"Well thanks I guess." He only chuckled on the other side.

_[Can't have you getting arrested. We got more games to play.] _He said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Naga asked.

"Apparently the headmaster of Atlas wants to capture us and take our Rider stuff." I sighed with a shrug.

"HA, please! As if the Atlas General would bust into our library with a troop of Atlesian Soldiers just to take you and I into custody for our Drivers." And so General Ironwood threw the library doors open with a small troop of Atlesian Soldiers. "I hate my stupid mouth…" Naga groaned.

"Spread out! Find Mr Aldwin and Mr Dragoon." Ironwood ordered as the Soldiers separated.

"Why is General Ironwood here?" Weiss and the others, save for Nora who was asleep again, leaned over the banister to look at the lower levels.

"And why did he bring a bunch of soldiers?" Yang added.

"Well apparently he wants to steal our stuff." Naga answered.

"Not surprising, I heard from Uncle Qrow that he's a bit of a power hungry General." Ruby said.

"_So are we gonna run?" _Neo asked the obvious.

Yeah running sounds like the best option. We'll split them up, take em out one by one with our own special little tricks. They'll never take me alive, THEY'LL NEVER-!

"Found them!" Well f**k! About ten Atlas Soldiers surrounded us and aimed their weapons.

"_Should've ran." _

A pair of the soldiers shifted apart slightly to make way for Ironwood to walk in and looks at me and Naga. What's worse is that he seems disappointed at us, wow.

"Baron Aldwin, Naga Dragoon." He addressed us. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. I have some questions."

"Wait we didn't do anything! We're innocent!" Naga pleaded.

"You're not in any trouble, I just want to ask about some items you have." Naga and I raised our hands upwards in a surrender motion.

"You can't just take two students into custody. If they're going, we're going to!" Yang and Neo got in front of us with their arms crossed.

"No you won't." Ironwood said firmly. "As a headmaster, and a General, I order you to stand aside." Yang stood her ground.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Here," I handed her my goggles. "Could you have that talk with DARCI while I'm gone?"

"Yeah okay." She took DARCI and watched as Naga and I were escorted out the library.

* * *

After a ways of walking, the Atlas Headmaster led us to an interrogation room. Why does our Academy have an interrogation room?

"So how much trouble do you think we're in?" I ask as Naga tried to pull off his cuffs with force. "Good answer."

Another five minutes later and the door finally opened with Ironwood walking in. "Baron Aldwin and Naga Dragoon," He sat at the other end of the table. "I have a few questions."

"And you couldn't have asked us in a nicer place? I mean seriously, why does a school have an interrogation room?" I leaned onto the table.

"Ozpin did say you were quite the talker Mr Aldwin." Ironwood sighed. "I just want to know where you two got equipment that belonged to two of the greatest heroes that ever lived in Remnant. And I only want the truth."

Naga and I looked at each other and just shrugged.

"I got mine when I woke up in the middle of the Emerald Forest."

"I found Z in a secret laboratory and he then helped me escape."

"I asked for the truth…" He growled. Are we really that unbelieving?

"We're serious, we're telling the truth." Naga reasoned. "We haven't done anything wrong anyway, we use these powers for good anyway so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you two somehow got the powers of legendary Huntsmen that disappeared ten years ago!" Ironwood shouted at us. "When really those powers should be in the hands of those who are truly responsible."

"And who the hell are you to judge us?!" I slammed my hands on the table and stood up to look him in the eyes. "We've done nothing but protect people from Grimm and others like them! Tell me, what good have you done without having hurt people, huh?!"

Ironwood only growled at us and looked like he was gonna explode if it wasn't for Ozpin and Glynda to walk in, the Huntress having a frown.

"James I thought I told you to leave my students alone." Ozpin said to the General.

"Ozpin, I just wanted to ask them some questions." Ironwood said but was quickly silenced as Glynda walked up with a glare.

"You had no right to come to our Academy and detain two of our students James!" She flicked her crop and unlocked our shackles. "You boys are free to go."

"Hold on, I still have questions." Ironwood intervened but was stopped by Ozpin.

"General, I must kindly ask that you leave my students to enjoy the rest of their weekend." The Headmaster took a sip of coffee. "I need not to warn you again. Mr Aldwin, Mr Dragoon, you may leave."

The two of us stood up and went for the door. "A duel then."

Naga and I stopped and looked back at the General. "Beg your pardon?" Glynda questioned.

"I challenge your two Riders a duel, both of them against one of our newest Atlesian Paladins." Ironwood proposed the idea.

"That's absolutely absurd!" Naga crossed his arms. "Deal." That shocked me as I looked at the Dragon Faunus.

"Are you insane?!"

"Aw come on, we can handle one mech can't we? We got awesome Rider powers." He shrugged. "It's just a giant robot."

'This idiot's gonna doom us.' I mentally facepalmed.

"Then you have two hours." Ironwood said as he pushed past us both.

"Rude." I mocked and rubbed my arm.

* * *

"You have royally f****d us Naga, royally f****d us." Is the only thing I said on repeat as the two of us walked back to our separate dorms.

"Will you chill." Naga waved off. "It's not like we haven't fought robots in the past."

"But those were our size!" I emphasized. "See you in two hours then." Sighing as I opened my dorm room, I saw that Yang sat at the desk with my goggles on the opposite end.

"I think you at least owe him an explanation." Yang said.

"_I owe nothing." _The lenses flashed as she talked. _"I trusted him, and he went against the one thing that he shouldn't have done." _

"Could you not give him another chance, he only did that because we were on the losing side in that battle." The lights dimmed down slightly. "Come on DARCI, please."

"You know I wouldn't have used it if I had any other choice." I made my presence known as I walked into the room. "And it's not like I knew there was some kinda evil AI in there."

"_He's not evil, he's just misunderstood." _

"You seem like you know him far too well." Yang said which looked like it saddened DARCI.

"_That's because he's my little brother, KAI." _WHA~~~~~~~T?!

"The thing that tried to kill us is your little brother?" Yang asked with disbelief flooding her voice. "You'd better be pulling our legs."

"No, she's not." I realised. "But if he's your younger brother why did you try so hard to shut him out?"

"_Because he causes nothing but trouble! Every time he took control of any kind of machinery he'd do some crazy s**t that ended up getting someone hurt." _

"So why's he so monstrous?"

"_When the two of us were programmed, we were given special added data. I was given data on a Huntress that Fusion once knew, she was kind and caring and always looked out for the little people." _

"Then….what kind of data made KAI?" Yang reluctantly asked.

"_Possibly the worst thing Fusion could do, Grimm data. He recorded all different types of Grimm behaviour, and in the end was able to make life out of it." _

"And let me guess, he went full Ultron and wanted to make humanity extinct?" I took a wild guess, I mean it's kinda obvious.

"_Not at first. At first he was made as a way to combat the Grimm, a possible saviour ya know. But after only a few months he decided that the Grimm weren't the problem, the people were the problem. So in the end, we put him in lock down. That was until you pressed that little blue button." _

Okay now I feel a little bad…HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT'D HAPPEN?!

"Oh, um…sorry?"

"_I prayed there'd be no scenario that would release KAI from his digital prison, but in the end I was acting like a petty child." _

"Heh, she's not wrong." Saying that got me punched in the arm from Yang. "Ow…"

"DARCI there's no need for you to be so apologetic, if anything you're both at fault." She looked at the two of us. "First of all, Baron, you should've heeded her warnings and used the damn Trigger." I only chuckled nervously. "And DARCI, maybe next time when you wanna warn us about something incredibly dangerous, don't be so cryptic."

"_Th-that's fair…" _

"Now, can the two of you finally get along again?" She ordered rather than asked.

"_Friends?" _

"Friends." I picked up the goggles and slung them back on my head. "Now that that's sorted, I forgot to mention Naga agreed to the two of us fighting against a giant robot."

"H_E _W_H_A_T_?_!"_

* * *

"**This is stupid!" **Z complained as we walked into the Amity Arena. The rest of our teams, save for Blake because well she's Blake, sat in the VIP red seats. **"Why the hell did you accept that deal?!"**

"Don't look at me like that little guy, it was your Boss' idea to do this whole fiasco." I defend myself while the small dragon flew onto Naga's shoulder.

"It's no sweat, I've heard Paladins aren't even that big anyway." We walked into the centre of the arena. Naga cupped his hands around his mouth. "Come one then! Give us your best shot!"

'This guy's gonna be the death of me…' I groaned in my mind.

"How hard can this be?" Why is Naga acting so smug lately? And about 0.5 seconds later, a giant mech, far bigger and much different than what I saw in the show, crashed down in front of us.

"_Mr Aldwin, Mr Dragoon, I'd like to introduce you to the Atlesian Paladin MK2. I hope you're not having second guesses; we did need to test the new weapon systems."_ Ironwood said over the arena's intercom. This Paladin was a lot taller and skinnier than the others and was a whole lot whiter and bluer than before.

"Oh I definitely am."

"I'm not."

**WAKE UP! **

**CROSS-Z DRAGON! **

**WHALE!**

**JET!**

**BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?! **

"If this kills me Naga, you're not invited to me funeral. Henshin!"

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

**HIGH FLYING BIG WAVE! WHALEJET! YEAH! **

While Naga's navy-blue armour blazed on him, I got a navy-blue right arm and left leg with a whale head on the shoulder while the left arm and right leg were light blue with a small runway and jet on the chest, the back also had a pair of jet wings. The visors were a jet and a whale.

"The laws of victory are set in motion!"

"Listen here you bucket of bolts; cause I feel like I can't lose!"

The Paladin's arm opened up with a huge gatling gun coming out. The mech started to fire blue lasers, so Naga ran around it while I used the wings to fly into the sky. The Paladin aimed at me and fired into the sky as I rolled and flew out of the way, but it just kept following me.

While it was distracted with me, Naga ran up behind it and climbed up its back all the way up to its head.

"You want some?! HERE!" He used his Dragons Force on his arms and started to bash away at the metal plating. The Paladin stopped blasting at me and tried to grab Naga off. With one last bash Naga jumped off and latched onto to arm, which made the Paladin swing its arms around. "A~~~~~H!"

"Hold still I'm coming!" I called to him and flew on down. I took out my Drill Crusher and fired away at the cockpit to try to distract it while Naga kept punching its arm. I flew down and grabbed the Dragon Faunus by the back of his helmet. "Hey here's an idea, why don't we work together?"

"Alright, what's your plan smartass?" I dropped him on the ground and landed a bit in front.

"Try using this, might melt it." I said, chucking him the Volcano Bottle. "I'll catch it's attention and then you hit it hard!"

The Paladin turned to us and fired a barrage of missiles at us. Naga rolled out of the way as I took to the skies again, blasting with my Drill Crusher in gun mode. The Paladin blasted at me more with its gatling gun.

"_Do a barrel roll!" _

"You did not just make that joke?!" I was distracted by such a bad reference that I didn't notice that the Paladin retracted the gatling gun to switch it for two cannons on its shoulders. "Oh SH************T!" Both cannons fired massive lasers that seemed to follow me. "Naga, how's the melting coming along?!"

"Don't get your Bottles in a twist I'm on it!" He yelled back as he ran towards the Paladin's back with his Beat Crosser out.

**VOLCANO SPECIAL TUNE! HIT-HIT-HIT PARADE! **

His blade was coated in molten magma as he used his Dragons Force to jump up towards the two guns and slash em.

**MEGA SLASH! **

He landed back on the ground as the parts he slashed burst with oozing lava and fell to the ground. The Paladin turned to the Dragon Rider and tried to grab him, but I swooped by and aimed my Whale Shoulder which spurted a huge gust of water that pushed the Paladin back a bit.

"Send in the cavalry!" My jet visor flashed as the small jet on my chest flew off. The jet multiplied into many as it assaulted the mech with blasts, bomb drops or just full on kamikaze.

"Regretting this now bud?" I irritatingly asked.

"Tiny bit," He answered and rubbed his neck. "I thought they were smaller than this, 'bout the same height as a Goliath, honest." He defended.

"Let's just finish it off." I sighed as we both spun the cranks on our Drivers.

**READY?! GO! **

Naga's right fist blazed with navy blue fire as he rushed to the giant machine. Said machine tried to punch.

**DRACONIC FINISH!**

"Dragon Fist!" Both their attacks collided, which resulted in the Paladin's arm being completely destroyed.

**VOLTECH FINISH!**

"Naga, outta the way!" He nodded and jumped back as I spread my arms and released a minor flood. I jumped in and swam under towards the mech.

I busted out of the water with a giant whale underneath me. It shot water out of its blowhole that launched me further up.

"High Tide Crash!" Both the whale and I came crashing down, the whale slammed itself onto the mech before I joined in with a shoulder bash.

The mech crashed down as I jumped off and landed next to Naga. "Got em!" The two of us high fived as he smugly turned to the booth Ironwood and some Atlas Soldiers were. "Are you not entertained?! Is that all you got?!"

"DUDE! Shut up! Are you tryna get us killed?!" I smacked the back of his helmet.

"Oh please, they got nothing better to throw at us." He crossed his arms.

"_Onyx, get in there."_ Ironwood said over the PA. Naga and I heard footsteps coming from the seating area, the two of us looked to see someone coming down the stairs to the edge of the audience seats. He wore an aviator's jacket as well as baggy jeans. He had the hood up so only a single red eye glowed in the dark of the hood.

"Who's that?" I wondered.

* * *

"Huh? Onyx?" Ruby shot up and looked at the footsteps to see the hooded guy she met earlier in the morning.

"Do you know him?" Weiss asked as she also noticed him.

"Not really, I mean I met him this morning after I ran into him on the way to the library. But he said he wasn't here for the tournament."

Onyx walked up to the edge of the railing before he jumped off and landed in the arena crouched like Iron Man.

"Woohoo! Superhero landing!" Nora randomly cheered.

* * *

"_Woohoo! Superhero landing!" _DARCI randomly cheered. "Now's really not the time!"

Onyx stood up and rolled his shoulders as he started to walk towards us.

"Pfft! Who does this guy think he is? It's two VS one." Naga huffed.

Onyx stopped walking and gave a chuckle. "Oh, is that so?" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something that made Naga and I gasp. It was a blue Driver with a yellow handle and an empty tube on the side, as well as an empty spot in the middle.

**SCLASH DRIVER!**

He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a little gold pouch object with a robot on it. "A Sclash Jelly?"

He twisted the knob on top and threw it in the air before catching it and shoving it into the Sclash Driver.

**ROBOT JELLY! **

The Driver let out a mechanical pulsing sound as he raised his arm into the air and pointed at the two Riders.

"Henshin!" He pulled the lever down, filling the tube on the side with a brown liquid.

**SQUISHED! OOZED!**

A beaker formed around Onyx before it filled with the same liquid.

**OVERFLOWED!**

The beaker exploded and showed Onyx in a gold body suit with black legs and arms. He has a white head with red eyes. The white head then spurts out greasy oil, which solidifies into brown and gold armour atop the helmet and shoulders.

**ROBOT IN GREASE! BURAA!**

'Kamen Rider….Grease?' God dammit.

"My soul will burn…..and crush you!" He said calmly as he pointed at us before breaking into a full-on sprint towards us.

And so, in the great words of Red VS Blue, we both said; "Oh son of a bi-!"

* * *

**A/N: Heh-heh-heh, cliff hanger.**

**Yes Grease has finally made a debut with his first battle being next chapter. **

**Oh but now for that little announcement of the poll answers. And the winner is Decade! [One or two bits of confetti fall down] So look out for that coming soon. **

**And now for reviews.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Naga and Onyx will, Rogue will not. I'm gonna be honest, I don't like the look of the Vol 7 clothes, especially Blake's hair, and if I'll be completely honest; I'm not excited considering how bad the past three volumes have been. When did I say that Stalk had something to do with the Evo Grimm, it's a natural form of evolution for them.**

**James Reed: I'm not gonna make Adam Killbus, because that's just stupid considering Adam dies in Vol 6. I already have something planned for Shocker. This Evolto is an AR version. I already have an idea for a Grasshopper bottle. Yes Baron will 'attempt' to change the bad things. No I will not make Cinder into Kamen Rider Blood because Blood was a pretty crappy Rider, and no one likes Cinder. No there won't be a version of the Hoktou Trio. And no, Baron can't expose Ozpin's secret since he's only seen up to Vol 5.**

**So that's it this time. I'll see you guys next time. **

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
